The invention relates to equipment for boats, and more particularly to cleat and oarwell apparatus for boats.
An oarwell provides a bore having a vertical axis into which the pivot pin of an oarlock is inserted. A cleat provides a structure around which line or rope can be wound and secured.
Known oarwell apparatus include a vertically extending bore in the gunwale of a boat, and an apparatus attached to the interior of the side of a boat and having a vertically extending bore therein.
There are many known cleat apparatus, some of which are disclosed in the patents cited below.
No known apparatus provides a combined cleat and oarwell, and no known apparatus provides an oarwell apparatus which can be attached either to the gunwale or to the side of a boat.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents which disclose cleat appatatus and other boat equipment. Cohen U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,618, issued July 8, 1952, Rosinski U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,858, issued Mar. 31, 1964, O'Brien U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,263, issued Feb. 1, 1966, Peterman U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,322, issued Sept. 16, 1975, Kafka U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,445, issued Oct. 19, 1982, Woodward U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,281, issued Nov. 9, 1982, and Ellsworth U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,113, issued Dec. 24, 1963.